


If lost please return

by Stories_of_March



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chopper - Freeform, Gulf brings all the aunties to the yard, M/M, Mozartkugeln however, No Gulfs were harmed, P'Best's shirts, Pain killers are evil, Poor P'Boss, Well when I say attempt, What am I even tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_March/pseuds/Stories_of_March
Summary: "Please stay calm and don’t freak out but I think we might have lost Gulf.“ P’Best said in a slightly maniacal voice…It should have been a couple of days full of relaxing time and doing nothing for Mew and Gulf. However nothing ever worked as planned.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 274
Collections: MewGulf Fanfiction Contest by ABEChallenges





	If lost please return

"Mew, are you sure you want to go on holiday now? Your wisdom tooth removal was just 3 days ago…“ Bosser asked a slightly munchkin cheek spotting Mew. 

It had been a quiet evening so far. Mew iced his swollen cheek.

"Boss, you know that I know that we all are in dire need of some change in scenery and down time. It was just a bit too much over the last couple of weeks and I look like a full moon right now, so what could be a better time?“ Mew muttered since he still had cotton stuffed in his already swollen cheek, while trying to adjust the ice pack.

"Daddy needs a vacation pronto, right baby?“ Mew cuddled Chopper to his chest, who looked extra fetching in his Dragon Ball outfit. "Daddy would love to take you with him but no flying for you." Mew ruffled Chopper's little head. He never liked leaving Chopper alone, especially with his Mama out of town.

"Still Mew... If anyone would be interested in my opinion I don’t think it is the wisest idea. We will have to give you pain killers for the flight and your impulse control is spotty at best. We really have to work hard to avoid the press.“ Bosser sighed. Nobody was listening to him and he definitely did not get payed enough. Why did he even thought that becoming a manager was a good idea? He felt more like a glorified baby-sitter at times, for both human and human's fur baby.

"I don’t know about you pals, however I am definitely in for some relaxing days without any stress besides choosing between my favourite shirts“ Bester singsonged from across the room. He was busy typing away on his laptop. "I want to eat all the yummy things at the buffet plus, little umbrellas in my cocktails? Sounds like heaven to me. Appletinis here I come!“ Bosser leaned over the arm of the sofa to look at Bester's screen. A document was opened about the best restaurants on Jeju Island.

"And here I thought you worked on that sport post..." Bosser shook is head. He had to admit that he was looking forward for some free time. However he was not sure if he would get actual free time or if Mew and Gulf might ruin his plans. Oh they would definitely ruin his plans, he was a realist after all. 

"Well, I have to admit this sounds nice. Gulf, are you excited?“ Bosser signed again and turned to Gulf. 

A couple of beats of silence passed.

P’Boss looked closer at Gulf, who was not paying attention in the slightest. He was not amused, yet not surprised.

"Gulf?"

"Gulf…"

"Gulf!"

"Guuuuulf!!!!“ Boss finally lost his patience.

"Alai wa? P’, why are you shouting? You know I don't like loud noises. I was just watching these cat videos on youtube, they are so so funny. There is one cat who rides on a turtle“ Gulf did not listen to the conversation around him, he often wasn't listening. He giggled his tiny laugh.Gulf was lying on the sofa with Mew’s head on his lap and was lost in his own little word while he absently scratched Mew’s scalp whenever the latter whined about the pain.

Bosser felt his forehead vein pulsating. Seriously, he was glad that Gulf was the constant in Mew’s life, however sometimes that man had the awareness of his surroundings like a blind and deaf cactus.

"We will head out at 4 am so please go to sleep now. I will be in my room." Bosser stood up and headed towards the room he claimed as his in the Jongcheveevat mansion.

"I will go to sleep as well. Mew, please thank your mother again for letting me stay here even though she is out of town.“ Better was closing his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I will P’Best, it is really the most practical solution. Nevertheless don’t forget it is also my house so I can invite whomever I want“ Mew murmured through the cotton.

"Yes, yes. Thank you Khun Chai for you generosity. Gulf, please for the love of god, go to sleep and don’t play any more games, okay?“ With these final words P’Best stood up and made his way towards the guest room.

Mew continued to lie on Gulf’s lap and stared at the ceiling while absentmindedly petting a dozing Chopper.

A couple of minutes passed in peaceful silence, just Chopper's heavy breathing and Gulf's occasional little huffs of laughter could be heard. 

"Gulf, P’is in so much pain and this cotton is driving me nuts. Dumb tooth... I really can’t wait to be in Korea. It’s your first time and I will make sure that you will enjoy it to the fullest. We will be spending most of the time in a private resort nevertheless Jeju Island is just one of the most magical places on earth.“ Mew got a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes, yes P’. I can’t wait to relax for a bit. I am very thankful for all the events but I feel a bit worn out." Gulf tapped away on his phone. "Heheh, P’Mew I should go to the guest room that we actually can catch these couple of hours of sleep.“

"No, please stay here. My tooth is killing me so I need my favourite hugging partner, na, na na? It’s already 12 am, so we really can just have a short nap, please? For P’? Please indulge your P' more. P' is tired of the pain." Mew put a grumpy looking Chopper gently on his dog bed next to the couch and continued to snuggle into Gulf's tummy.

"Fine P'Mew, but do I need to shower again?“ an amused looking Gulf asked.

"Mmmmmmm…“ Mew was contemplating. On the one hand he really liked his bed super clean but on the other hand he was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep and snuggle the pesky pain away.

"You did take a shower earlier so it’s okay I guess…“ Mew answered slowly while taking a heavy breath.

"Heheheh, P'Mew, I will just sleep in the guest room. I really can’t aggravate you more in your state of pain.“

"Noooooooo...“, Mew tightened his hold on Gulf. "You can’t go, I am sick and you should really spoil your P’! Mew snuggled his face into Gulf’s tummy with gusto. "And please pet P's hair, I feel relaxed when you do it"

Gulf had to laugh, Mew truly was like an overgrown octopus and really whiney when feeling sick. He looked fondly at the head which tried to suffocate himself on his midsection.

"Okay, let’s go to bed. If P’Boss sees us still awake, he will have both of our asses. However Chopper has to sleep somewhere else. I don’t want to imagine how I look like when I wake up with him in the room. He might just chew my hair off.“ Gulf loved to tease both Chopper and Chopper's dad. Mew always turned slightly grumpy when Gulf insisted that Chopper might not like him. He loved this little temperamental ball of fluff.

"Psst Gulf, how could you say this to Chopper? Don’t listen to your papa baby, he was just joking." Mew side eyed Gulf. „Right Bii?“

Gulf had to chuckle. "Boo, do you really think…“

"Right Bii, you were just joking", Mew interrupted Gulf and looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, yes Chopper I was just joking“ Gulf decided to indulge Mew so he bowed down and patted Chopper’s fluffy little head. "Let’s head to bed now. If I have any battle scars tomorrow you will have to explain them to our managers!"

__________________ 

"So“...", a tired looking Bosser starred at the two men sitting in kitchen. It had been a really short night and he could feel the wariness in the room.

"P’Best und Gulf will take one car and Mew and I another. As planned we will arrive at different terminals so if some reporter will see one of us, the others are still hidden. Mew, we will sit together on the plane, don’t give me that look, and later we can switch seats. By the way Mew, I said dress inconspicuously, even P’Best chose to wear a simple black shirt. Why do I see neon Gucci print from like 100 feet away?“ Bosser asked while massaging his throbbing head.

"It’s really fetching right?“ Mew said while grinning. "Don’t fret P’Boss, I will throw on some black hoodie over it.“ Mew just loved to rile Bosser up a little bit.

If he had to suffer pain from his teeth Bosser could suffer a bit with him too. Nothing major because he knew his manager was like one in a million but a little teasing was never wrong. 

Bosser who was also dissolving some painkillers into a glass of orange juice suddenly looked up.

Quiet footsteps could be heard.

A very tired looking Gulf came around the corner and walked in the kitchen with an even more tired looking Chopper hot on his heels. He sat himself on a chair besides Mew, with a grumpy look on his face, and pulled his black Cap further into his face.

Mew wasted no time and pulled Gulf towards him and leant his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

"Tired?“ Mew asked Gulf in a very soft voice.

"Mmmmmm...,“ an unhappy grunt could be heard.

"Mew and Boss, did we schedule the pre recorded posts for the correct time? I just remembered that the one post about the clothing brand should be up before the one with the milk tea. I got the mail yesterday night.“ Bester, with his phone in one hand tapped Gulf on the shoulder. "Morning Nong, I am very happy to see that you are up and about.“

"Urgh, I hate these companies." Boss rubbed his forehead. "You make a plan you stick to it. Why last minute changes? Let’s have a quick look. We have to leave in 5 minutes, should be just enough time. Gulf, drink something and try not to fall asleep again, you can nap in the car.“ With this the three man made their way to the office.

Gulf vaguely heard voices talking in his direction. Who in their right mind thought about a 6 am flight? This is not a time, it is torture Gulf thought while grabbing a glass of orange juice and chucking it in one big gulp. He grumpily petted Chopper, who was so tired that he could not even growl.

"Okay Gulf, we could resolve the issue. Let’s get into the car and on our way.“ Bester dragged an almost sleeping Gulf to the car.

"Mew and Bosser, we will see you on the plane. Let’s hope we all can stay incognito.“

With these parting words Gulf and Bester got into the car and started their journey towards the airport.

Mew looked wishfully after the slowly vanishing car. Why could they not drive together. He knew the reason of course. The media would have a field day because it was a private trip. His dream still was the same as 10 years ago. He wanted to be famous and recognized and he loved all of his fans, he truly did however sometimes he just could feel the price for said fame. When he could no see the car anymore he turned around and went back inside. 

"Chopper, be a good boy, your grandmama will be here in five hours and in the meantime the maid will take care of you. Give dad a cuddle. Good boy.“ Mew squished a sleepy Chopper to his chest.

"Mew, we really have to leave now, you know how the traffic is. Bye Chopper, with us not here maybe the the diet will work.“ Bosser wanted to pet Chopper good bye as well but the puppy growled at him. "Okay, okay, I got it. Not mentioning the diet again. Mew, your dog really seemed to understand what we say." Bosser shook his head. "Let’s go Mew. With our luck there will be complications on our way. Pray for us. Since I drive you can rest and ice your cheek a bit more. No time to waste, chop chop.“

Bosser was indeed right. The complications found them in form of an accident on the way to the airport.

"Damn it, this is going to be a tight fit.“ Mew looked nervously ahead. He was super worried. For the first time they planned an actual holiday abroad and now this.

"I can’t get a hold of either Gulf or B’Best. Can’t you drive faster?“ Mew was almost vibrating on his seat, his face tensed with stress.

"Mew, right know I am breaking at least 5 different traffic laws. Hold your horses, it’s not the first time we almost missed a plane.“ P’Boss murmured with a frown on his face. He will get them on that pane and if it was going to be the last thing he did. Bosser looked at Mew for a second.

"Mew, you look extra pale and tense, are the pain killers not working?“

"Oh shit, I was wondering why my face hurts so bad. I forgot to take it with the whole schedule drama. Please tell me you have a couple on hands.“ With the ice pack gone he slowly could feel the throbbing pain again. We was biting his teeth because he was just so tense. Please let them not miss their flight!

"Yes, they are in my bag, take two. We are almost there so you can clonk out on the plane.“

Mew and Bosser arrived at the airport with 20 minutes to spare.

"Shit, we need to hurry or we will miss the flight. Common Bosser. I thought you trained for a marathon.“

"Mew, right now I don't care that you pay me. I will stuff your mouth with cotton until you can’t talk. I am carrying all the bags. A little help here?“ P’Boss wheezed like a bull. Mew pulled a backpack from Bosser's arm and continued to run towards the right gate. Because of the strong pain killers he felt quite dazed however he had his goal in mind: go on that fudging plane and spend the vacation with his Nong Gulf.

The two men arrived at the gate, panting and sweating like crazy.

"Sirs, please hurry. We already made the last call.“ A stressed looking stewardess guided both men on the plane. "Your seats are in the very back. Please let me assist you with your luggage."

While both of them tried to sort them, their luggage and the seats out an absolute disheveled and slightly green looking Bester entered the plane without being seen by them.

"Sir, that was a really close call, you are happy that you made it. 3 seconds later and you would have missed the plane, please let me show you to your seat.“

"Thank you, I just to need to check on my friend for a second.“ Bester craned his neck to find the black wearing Gulf. Due to overbooking the two got different seats. He did not really mind since Gulf would swap seats with Bosser anyway and he had his new audiobook downloaded on his phone.

"Sir“, the stewardess replied sternly. "After the take off please. We are already delayed because of some passengers arriving way too late, including you, so please take your seat and be patient. Thank you for your cooperation!“ The stewardess almost pushed him into the seat and made sure that the safety belt was tightly secured. Best closed his eyes when the plane took off. He was so not fond of these metallic death traps.

As soon as the "Please be seated“ lights turned off, Bester hurried to Gulf’s seat. When he arrived he stared and continued staring. Not that there was much to stare in fact.

The problem was, there was no Gulf anywhere to be seen. Bester was getting a tad nervous. He could have gone to the toilet, yes, that is it. After waiting for another two minutes he turned to the closest steward.

"Excuse me please, have you seen the young man with a black cap sitting here? We belong together however I had a slight delay while boarding?“ 

"Sir, let me check real quick." After consulting is seating plan the steward looked up. "Oh sir, the passenger with this seat number did actually not board. Excuse me please, we are about the hand out refreshments. If you have additional questions please feel free to contact us again.“ The steward hurried towards the front of the plane.

Bester lost all the color on his former slightly green face. What did he mean with not boarded. He gave Gulf his ticket and send him to the gate. He just really needed to use the restroom after the breakfast did not agree with his stomach at all and his anxiety of flying. He was going to be sick again. He discretely tried to call Gulf’s phone however it was switched off. Shoot, this was a disaster, no, more like an apocalypse. Gulf’s mom was going to kill him, his boss was going to be killing him for sure and above all Mew would definitively be killing him just to resurrect him that he could be killed again. "Oh God...", Bester murmured, he had to tell Mew now… With dread he made his way towards Mew’s and Bosser’s seat.

"Oh Bester, I was wondering where you are. We almost did not make it. There was an accident on the road. Why did you not answer you phone? I was worried sick. Where is Gulf?“

"Nong is here…?“ a slightly slurring Mew could be heard from the side. The painkillers had fully kicked in. "Where is he, P’Boss can switch. Man, these painkillers are strong. I feel like flying P'Best flyyyyyyyiiinnnngggg .“

Bester had to brave up. Like now. "Well… Please stay calm and don’t freak out but I think we might have lost Gulf“ Bester said in a slightly maniacal voice…

"WHAT?“, could be heard shouting from the two other men.

________

Gulf felt like floating. Yes, floating on puffy clouds. With cute little faces, which meowed. Ohhh cats, he loved cats so so much. He wished Ju could be here with him. Why couldn't she be here with him. Ohhhh, right, she is with his mom and dad. Gulf let out a few giggles. He was not used to flying that much. Sure, he did a couple for flights with his family and Mew, however this was definitely the best one so far. He giggled again, these light’s where so funny. And the plane vibrated that it made him feel ticklish.

He continued to snuggle into his seat. These blankets are really soft, maybe he should grab one for Mew, he liked soft things… Or maybe he could give this one to Chopper, bribing always worked with the little fur ball.

"Sir, you are awake now? Would you like to have any refreshments? I can recommend this really nice Austrian red wine. It is exclusively served on this route?“ Gulf opened his eyes fully. He turned his head left and right and tried to focus on the friendly looking stewardess. He did not understand much since she spoke in English and his hearing felt slightly off. He could see however that she had a trolly full with refreshments with her.

"Uhm, uhm, yes, why not. If P’ recommends it I certainly must try it“ Gulf answered in accentuated English.

He used to like to drink. Sneaking out from home to meet up with his friends were defiantly fond memories of his, even when his mom had his ear after she found it out.

Nowadays, because of his popularity it was not easy to enjoy a drink when not at home of with his trusted circle of friends. He wanted to drink with his Mew too, however every time he just hinted to have like a beer or two Mew would not shut up about his calorie intake and possible pimples. Why caring about a beer or two when the man was stuffing his face full of cookies and cake baked by P’Jom at any given opportunity?

"Here you are Sir, this is the last round since we will land in about an hour. You slept through lunch, dinner and snack time. Would you like something to eat as well?“ 

Gulf actually heard his tummy grumble like a bear at this very moment. He looked at the stewardess with big doe eyes.

"Hahahah, I think I got your answer loud and clear sir. Do you want the chicken or vegetarian dish?"

"Chicken please. Thank you P." 

After indulging in food and and in a really lovely rich wine Gulf felt like a happy camper. He was still feeling like packed in cotton, so it was no surprise that he promptly fell back into the land of dreams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts….“

Gulf slowly woke up when he heard the announcement. He felt well rested, he was not sure when the last time was that he slept this good and long. He turned to his neighboring seat for the first time without feeling stoned. Weird, it was empty. Where was Mew?

His thought were interrupted by his ears popping and an unpleasant feeling in his stomach he always had, when a plane landed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain is speaking again for the last time to you today. I am happy to greet you here in Salzburg, Austria. The local time is 9:26 am and we have a sunny day ahed of us. Please be seated until….“

Gulf froze in his seat. Salzburg? What even was Salzburg. Why was he not in Korea and where were Mew and the managers.

"Excuse me miss“, Gulf turned to the seat behind him. „Where are we right now?“ he asked in Thai.

"Oh silly, are you still sleepy. We just arrived in Salzburg, Austria. It is a lovely city, there are mountains and you can also be in Germany quickly... “ Gulf was so shocked that he blurred the rest of the conversation out and sat back down on his seat.

Austria? Germany? That means he was in Europe…Oh shit!

_________

Gulf left the plane in a state of daze. How the heck did he end up here? Okay, he felt extra sleepy after drinking that glass of orange juice in the morning and the next thing he knew everything was kind of off?. He remembered getting out of the car with P’Best, who at some point went to the restroom. Yes, he did remember that P’Best had a tummy ache and was always very nervous before flying. P'Best told him the gate and he went there. The next thing he remembered was that he was rushed to board the plane. How did he got the wrong one?

Gulf looked at his phone, he ran out of battery at this point and his charger was still in P’Best’s purse. At least he had his wallet with the emergency credit card given by his mom with him. He realized with dread, that he did not know any numbers besides his parents, who must never know. They would be worried sick. Oh god, and Mew would beat himself up and P’Best too. He urgently needed to find an opportunity to charge his phone. What a bloody mess. Gulf felt his eyes sting. A feeling of utterly hopelessness engulfed him. He never left Asia and barely left Thailand and now he was 1000s of kilometers away from home, all alone with his broken English and no phone.

Out of the sudden he heard someone cough slightly. He slowly turned around.

"I am sorry to bother you dear, but are you by any chance Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong from TharnType the series?“ An elderly lady with a bright yellow cap asked in Thai out of nowhere. "Please, don’t think anything bad however my son loves the series and like the cool and progressive mom I am I had to watch it too! My, you really had fun with these ice kisses didn’t you?“ she giggled into her lilac shawl.

Gulf felt like he was dreaming.

"Uhm, yes", he replied cautiously. His manager made sure that he must always be aware, not necessarily his strong point, because of unwanted attention. However this lady, he could see some more standing behind the one who spoke to him, seemed not to be any kind of threat. Gulf felt a bit lighter around his heart area. 

"Actually I am. I am kinda lost. Don’t ask me how this happened but I am suddenly here in Salzburg when I was supposed to be in Korea. My phone is dead and I have like no idea and I should be freaking out however I may have had 3 glasses of wine already“ he nervously blabbered.

"Oh, like in one of those K dramas? Calm down sugar" the nice lady told him in a motherly voice. "Honey, we just landed with our group here too. We are celebrating our retirement and decided to book the Sound of Music tour. We will help you. I can see that you are indeed very lost."

"Here dear, have a Mozartkugel. They are famous here.“ Another elderly women gave him a round ball of chocolate.

"I am not much into sweets but thank you so much“ Gulf said in a tiny voice. He was just so happy and relieved that he found, or much rather was found by people who spoke Thai.

"Nonsense, a cube of sugar like you needs additional sweetness in his life. Plus you still look bit pale so we need to raise your blood sugar. Call me aunty Peach. You are safe now. Take the sweet or two from aunty Bow.

Gulf took the second aforementioned ball of chocolate, which was still tightly wrapped in bright thin foil. He rolled it between his fingers. The group of retired ladies led him to their bus.

After calming down a bit Gulf told the whole story, or at least the parts he could remember to the group of aunties. He was sitting in the bus with them on the way from the airport to the hotel. The aunties explained the situation to their tour guide and after hearing the odyssey he instantly agreed to take Gulf with them. 

"... and then I realized P'Mew was not with me so I really panicked and later I met you all at the airport. I was really scared. I know I am an adult however I never found myself in this kind of situation." The aunties were enthralled by Gulf's story.

"Yes, Nong, calm down. It must have been scary.“ Aunty Bow was petting his head. "You really are too skinny and could gain 5 pounds or 15.“ Then aunty Bow all but shoved a round piece of chocolate into Gulf’s mouth.

"Oh, it is actually delicious. Thank you aunty Bow. Mew would like these very much!. He adores chocolate.“ Gulf chewed on this so called Mozartkugel. 

"Yes, yes. I watched the series too. A fine specimen of men you have there Nong. If I were just 20 years younger…"

"He still would treat you like thin air Bow. Did you not watch the interviews. That boy is an overgrown octopus on a love potion." Aunty Peach shushed aunty Bow. "Honey, your phone should be charged enough. Try to call your boyfriend.“

"Aunty Peach…he is not my boyfriend“, a blushing Gulf answered. "He is way too good for me and very professional. I don’t think he likes me that way…“ Gulf sadly watched out of the window. He needed to get his act together and not like spill his heart out to a bus full of aunties who stuffed him full with sweets. These ladies were indeed dangerous. They not only pinched his cheeks and complimented him on his good looks; the two aunties who actually watched TharnType convinced the others to watch it as well. Now after he finished his story he could see more then 10 mobile screens with his and Mew's face acting as Tharn and Type...

Taking a big gulp of air he switched on his now charged phone. Instantly 100 little dings could be heard in the bus. Ignoring all notification he searched for Mew’s contact and pressed the call button.

_________

"I might have accidentally drugged Gulf. Or more likely he might have accidentally drugged himself. Remember that glass of orange juice which I had prepared for you..." 

"YOU DID WHAT?“ Mew’s shouts could be heard echoing through the private area in the airport.

"It was a bloody accident! And not my fault. Please don’t kill me Mew? Wait no, don’t kill me Mew! Do you think that there are mangers lying around like daffodils just waiting for your sweet sweet romance with you Co star? I tell you not! People will be fed up. It is impossible to work with you. It’s all lovey-dovey, we live on a cotton candy farm existing of sugar and sweet sweet love." Bosser was worried sick too. He liked Gulf and even if he did not like him, he would not wish such a mess to his last enemy.

Mew felt desperate, so so desperate. All of his flight he was either worried sick or had strange dreams because he was so out of it from the pain killers. He felt like crying. His sweet Gulf, his most precious Gulf, lost somewhere and there was nothing he could do at the moment. Why did he let himself to be persuaded to take separate cars. There was only one place where he could protect Gulf and this was right by his side. He knew Gulf was more than capable on his own. He was a remarkable young man however Mew had a high sense of protection for the persons and things closest to his heart. He just hoped that if Gulf really took these pain killers that no one took advantage of him. He knew first hand how strong they were and he had more mass than Gulf. 

"Oh god, what are we going to do? He could be everywhere. His phone is dead. His English can be described creative on a good day. How could that have happened. I can’t think.“ Mew was frantically walking up and down the room.

"Mew, it is my fault too. I saw that Gulf was sleepy but I really needed to go to the restroom. It was a matter of life and death. I took him tho the right gate, I swear.“ Bester’s eyes were wet from crying. He felt so bad. What kind of manager was he? How could he let this happen?

Suddenly Mew’s pone began playing "Be mine“. Since it was Gulf’s ringtone Mew all but flew to his phone. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw the picture of Gulf and him from his birthday merit displayed. He never in his life swiped the answering icon that fast.

"P'Mew..." the loveliest little duck voice on earth spoke into the phone.

"GULF" Mew shouted.

"Where are you? Are you safe? What happened? Where in the bloody name are you? I am so sorry that we lost you. I already chewed P’Boss’s and P’Best’s head off and mine on top of it and under. I am so so sorry. If I had not taken that damn medication, nothing like this would have happened." Mew needed to catch his breath. He spoke so fast and felt such relief deep down that he had to sit down on the closest chair.

"I am, argh.... Gulf. P’ is really sorry, please forgive P’ na?“ Mew felt tears running down his cheeks. After hearing Gulf’s voice he could not hold his feelings any longer and started crying.

"P’Mew, are you crying? Please stop. I am safe. I actually ended up in Salzburg. P’Best suddenly needed to go to the restroom because he was not feeling well. Then I must have taken the wrong gate and they were really in a hurry. I felt like I was floating and I got so tired. However I found a really nice group pf aunties from Thailand. They let me borrow their power bank and gave me food and all. They are all so friendly." Gulf’s tiny voice could be heard over the speaker.

Mew took it all in however he felt still dizzy from all the emotions crashing down on him. 

"You are in Europe Nong? How do you feel. Do you have any money with you? Gulf, please forgive me. I am such a shame of a manager. Are you sure that you are safe?“ P’Best also started crying again. He too felt so much relief after hearing Gulf’s voice.

"Yes, I do have my credit card with me. What should we do now? I am sorry that I ruined our vacation. So so sorry. Please forgive me na? P'Best and P'Mew please stop crying or I will cry as well.“ Gulf's voice was getting tinier and tinier with every muttered word. 

"It is mainly my fault. I’ve never been happier to hear your voice Nong. Stay there with your group of aunties. Send me the details of the hotel. We will come and get you.“ Boss was on his phone and calculated the best outcome. "Stay low, you know the drill. You have many international fans but they would not expect you there. If anyone asks for a picture say no, okay? We should be with you soon.“

"You are not mad P?“ Gulf still felt very guilty. After the adrenaline washed off he could grasp the whole nightmare which had happened.

"Nobody is mad at you baby. We are just very relieved that you are safe and tremendously happy that we found you. Can you give the phone to one of the aunties. I like to have a few words with them.“

"Okay, I will give you to aunt Peach“. Mew heard slight rustling.

"Hello. Nong Mew“, a friendly sounding voice could be heard. Before Mew even could utter a single word, the voice continued.

"Don’t be scared Nong, your precious Nong is in good and safe hands here with us. We found him still in the airport so I don't think he was spotted by any fans or reporters. We will take him to our hotel and we will watch over him. You will see, in no time you are going to be by his side. You are coming right?"

The voice changed from a friendly to a definitely more harsh sounding tone. The or else was strongly implied. 

"Yes aunty Peach, I am practically on my way on the next plane. Thank you so much for finding and rescuing my baby. You all have my deepest gratitude and I don’t know how ever to repay you.“ Mew bowed his head.

"Nonsense handsome Nong Mew. We will treat your nong like a son. Just come as fast as you can. He is sad and misses you terribly.“

"Aunty Peach!“ Gulf screamed in the back. Mew could not stop the smile spreading on his face.

"I never said that.“ Gulf could be heard flapping in the background. Mew attentively listened to their conversation.

"Not in these words maybe, however in those one and a half hours of knowing you, I heard more facts about your Mew than about yourself. I am wise beyond my old age so I can recognize people in love. Nong Gulf, no need to blush. Love is the best thing in the world and when two souls who belong together find each other one should not waste anytime right?" Mew found himself nodding along the speech. Love was indeed the best feeling in the world and for the last couple of month he knew that his heart found love again, even if he tried to not listen to it.

"Nong Mew, don’t take too much time na? You never know…“ with these words the call ended. Mew starred firstly at his phone and then at the managers with huge round eyes. Did an aunty he never even met in his life singlehandedly bulldozed through all their self-made obstacles? Did she just made him admit his feelings for his Nong to himself? And scolded him at the same time? It did not matter at the moment. He can have a heart to heart with himself later. Firstly he really had to find a way to Austria.

"I don’t know how you do this P’Boss but get me on next flight to Salzburg right this instant". Mew said in a very controlled and calm voice to Bosser.

Bosser knew this tone; it meant imminent danger and bodily harm if something was not going according to Mew’s plan. Since Gulf was in the picture he almost never heard this tone anymore so he knew he had to act fast, like yesterday.

"We will board the plane to Salzburg in a hour.“ A now calm and soft voice could be heard from the side. "I already booked us in. Mew, I used you card. Only first class was available…“

"Thank you P’Best, I would have chartered a private jet to go to Gulf as soon as possible.“ 

Mew’s phone vibrated and a line message popped up from Gulf; "Mom must never know!!!!"

_________

"And here is where one of the key scenes from the famous movie The Sound of Music was filmed and produced“, the guide explained and showed a big old school looking film poster. "The story of the von Trap family is especially popular with American tourists since it was an American production….“ 

"Did you watch the movie Gulf?“ Aunty Peach asked an in awe looking Gulf.

"No, I did not. However Mew would really enjoy it here. He adores the cheesy classics and cries like a baby when romantic stuff is happening." Gulf answered with a sweet smile while stuffing a Mozartkugel into his mouth. These really were delicious.

"You know, it’s not only about singing children. It is also about a blooming love between two very different people who at the first glance seem not to be well matched." Aunty Peach said while draping her shawl tighter around the shoulder. "Just because one spoke up and was persistent both ended up together."

Gulf slowly chewed while listening to aunty Peach.

After they arrived at the hotel, Gulf got a room and had the opportunity to take a shower. The tour guide gave him a fresh shirt with The Sound of Music written over it and he even organized fresh clothes, including a pair of boxer shorts with a Mozartkugel print. He decided that they were going to be his new favourite pair. 

Gulf went downstairs to join the group of aunties, as he lovingly titled his saviors. He was so well rested and felt refreshed after a good hot shower, hearing Mew's voice and the promise that the latter would be here soon.

Now, while listening to aunty Peach he fell deep in thought. Yes, he was aware that what Mew and him had was something more. Definitely something "big more". They were so close despite all their differences and he could not deny that the spark between them was getting stronger by the second. 

"Aunty Peach, do you believe in fate?“ Gulf observed the crowds wandering through the streets of Salzburg. It truly was a beautiful city and he couldn' wait to show Mew all the sights and pretty little corners.

"Nong, I am old enough to answer yes. However we can’t hope that fate will do all the work for us. Just because we got lucky with something does not mean we should just let it simmer away.Take your Mew. You both were living in very different social circles. You might have never met or you might have met in passing and never spoken more than a few words."

Gulf felt pain just thinking about a life without his beloved P' in it. It would probably still be a good life however knowing now how much color and music Mew brought into his world, he never wanted to miss out a single second.

They stopped in front of a shop selling music instruments.

"You know Nong, I was married once to an Austrian man. He actually came from Salzburg but we met in Thailand and fell in love there. He was a musician, that is how he ended up in Bangkok. He played the harmonica and wanted to learn more traditional Asian music. We met and we just felt the spark. Three month later we were married. My parents liked him well enough. Obviously they had reservations. He is older than you. He is not from the same background as you. He is a foreigner, and so on. But we did not care. We both felt that fate arranged us meeting." Aunty Peach looked pensively at the displayed harmonicas.

"What happened next? I can see it on your face that I will get sad right?" Gulf softly placed his hand on a very delicate shoulder.

"Well, as I said to your Nong Mew, just because fate plays her card well not everything will automatically work out on his own. Never take too long if you are convinced of your heart and partner. We were supposed to visit his parents here in Salzburg, however I was held back. I worked as a teacher you know? There was this sudden conference I had to attend so we decided I would just travel a day later. His plane never touched the Austrian soil."

Gulf, even anticipating a sad ending, could not help himself and draped his other arm on her shoulder and gently hugged her. She was short. The top of her head came up to just his shoulders. She patted his back.

"Nong, it happened over 35 years ago. I did not want to make you sad however as you can see it can all end in a blink of an eye. He gave me three wonderful children and we lived a good life. However I was never as happy again as the amount of time I got to spend with him." Gulf blinked his tears away. He already knew deep down that Mew and him shared such a special bond however the "let's wait a bit longer" was constantly hanging in between them; Let's wait a bit longer until we know each other better. Let's wait until we are no feeling like Tharn and Type anymore and lately, let's wait until we finished filming and promoting season two. Being honest, with all that had happened during the last 48 hours, he was bloody tired of waiting and what if's. Mew and him really needed to talk. They achieved so much together already and went through numerous ups and downs. They will figure it out.

"Nong Gulf..." Gulf came back to reality and let go of aunty Peach.

"Well look at you all lost in thoughts about your handsome Nong Mew, I can guess. My son told me that he is quite gifted in the music department, why not check the things out here?" Aunty Peach ushered him into the music store. Gulf had not much knowledge about instruments however the story about the harmonica touched him to the core. He loved Mew's hands when they created music and he loved Mew's mouth when he sang sweet melodic songs to him. 

"Aunty Peach, do you think Mew might like to learn to play the harmonica?" A bright eyed Gulf turned towards the older women.

"Oh Nong, I thought you might never ask..."

______________

Back in the hotel and after some hearty Austrian food Gulf showed his shopping to the aunties who were all oh and awing.

"And look, Mozartkugeln for dogs!" Gulf could not contain his excitement! He really found a shop which sold dog friendly Mozartkugeln. He just had to buy a dozen for Chopper. Sure, the little terror was supposed to be on a diet however who could say no to Mozartkugeln? Certainly not Gulf.

"Look, aunty Peach helped me with finding a beginner's set for the harmonica. P'Mew will ace it in no time." Gulf happily stroked the package.

"Nong, don't forget your lovely aunty Bow who helped you find fantastic shirts too!" Aunty Bow was quite proud of herself that she could have helped Gulf in choosing some fabulous shirts.

"Do you mean these two garish looking things with the deers printed on them?" One of the aunties could not help but add.

"You are just jealous Bell, that our famous Nong Gulf went shopping with me. If it was not for me, you would still live in the dark age without any clue about BL series." Aunty Bow took a sip of her Mozartkugel liquor. 

Gulf also enjoyed this liquor very much and decided to bring 2 bottles back home.

"GULF“ the sudden commotion startled Gulf. He knew this voice, he loved this voice very much. He even dreamt about this voice more time that he liked to admit.

Mew ran towards a stunned looking Gulf. He picked him up and swung him around. He was laughing and crying at the same time.

„Baby, I will never ever letting you out of my sight when we are going to travel. I was so afraid that something might have happened to you. Please never worry P’ to this extend ever again."

Gulf could not contain his wide smile as he tightly return the hug. "Mew, I am so glad to see you. It was scary but I had so much fun so far. I can’t wait to show you all the beautiful places here. Don’t be sad that it is not the ocean. Next time we should really go to the Maldives and unnng“

Gulf’s rant was stopped by a pair of soft pillowy lips pressed on his own. Mew just could not help himself. After the amount of emotion he went through the last 50 hours (and months before if he was honest with himself) to now finally having his Gulf safe, sound and happy in his arms he just went for it. They had it coming for a long time. Both continued enjoying each others closeness and the intimacy between them.

"Great, we are getting thin aired again.“ Bosser tried to look stern but a happy smile could be seen on his face.

After exchanging more soft kisses Mew leaned back and rubbed his nose against Gulf’s.

"I love you Gulf. Everything else we will work out together. However I really needed to say this."

Gulf kissed Mew again after hearing the three words.

"I love you too.... Mew." Mew's smile impossibly winded. He went in for a couple of more sweet and soft kisses. 

"I am the happiest person on earth right now. No, of the whole universe. Let's never be separated again baby, okay?"

Gulf could do just one thing, he let out a happy giggle. He imagined his Mew would be cheesy however he could not help and falling in love a bit more now that he actually expressed the sentiment. 

"There are just two more rooms available. The managers should have them so you will have to share with me, are you up to it?“ Gulf asked with a naughty glint in his eye.

Mew was firstly stunned speechless but then let out a happy laugh. „I was born ready for you baby…“

___________________________

"Well, I think our job is done. Let’s get cocktails. What is good here?“ Bester asked the table full of people. Before Mew and Gulf vanished to their room Gulf and Best hugged for 2 minutes straight and mumbled apologies between them. He was now spotting a very loud shirt with a huge deer running along a meadow. 

"I have a feeling that we will not see them much…. Hallelujah, It might turn out to be a real vacation after all." Bosser leaned back on his chair with a content look on his face. He too wore a shirt with a deer singing lyrics from The Sound of Music. 

"I have always enjoyed a good love story.“ Aunty Bow dabbed her eyes. She sure was sucker for grand gestures and happy endings.

Lot’s of mmms and yeses could be heard.

Aunty Peach returned to the table with a big bag in her hands.

"So boys" she turned to P'Best and P'Boss "Have you ever tired a Mozartkugel..."

The end


End file.
